familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Erlanger, Kentucky
Erlanger is a city in Kenton County, Kentucky, United States. It had a 2010 census population of 18,368. Erlanger is part of the Cincinnati-Middletown, OH-KY-IN Metropolitan Statistical Area. Etymology The city was named after the Parisian family bank of Emile d'Erlanger, which helped finance the town's early development. In current usage, the name is pronounced in an anglicized way, with neither a French nor German accent. Erlanger is commonly referenced as the E-Town or The E. Nearby Elsmere was originally known as "South Erlanger". Geography Erlanger is located at (39.013511, -84.594042). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and (1.19%) is water. Demographics As of the 2000 census, there were 16,676 people, 6,597 households, and 4,406 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,002.4 people per square mile (772.9/km²). There were 6,865 housing units at an average density of 824.3 per square mile (318.2/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 60% White, 27% African American, 0.02% Native American, 0.04% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.42% from other races, and 1.87% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 10% of the population. There were 6,597 households out of which 51.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 32.1% were married couples living together, 33.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 11.1% were non-families. 28.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 4.09. |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} In the city the population was spread out with 26.4% under the age of 18, 8.7% from 18 to 24, 33.0% from 25 to 44, 20.2% from 45 to 64, and 11.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 92.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.8 males. The median income for a household in the city was $29,835, and the median income for a family was $40,442. Males had a median income of $21,585 versus $19,296 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,834. About 27.0% of families and 29.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 42.0% of those under age 18 and 33.6% of those age 65 or over. Erlanger has multiple neighborhoods within city limits such as, Cherry Hill (partially Boone County), Central Erlanger (the section marked between streets Sunset Ave. and Commonwealth Ave), An industrial area surrounding the Cincinnati Airport (includes Mineola Pike), Historic Erlanger (between Riggs Ave. and Crescent Ave.), Northeast Erlanger (Dixie Hwy. & Stevenson Rd. through Turkeyfoot Rd.), And North Central Erlanger (Erlanger Rd. and Riggs Ave. to Rosary Dr.) A large subdivision of mostly single-family dwellings, called "Cherry Hill" is in the city of Erlanger. The Kenton County and Boone County lines intersect within "Cherry Hill". This subdivision also is home to Cherry Hill Swim Club. Approximately one-half of the subdivision is within an unincorporated area of Boone County, which is adjacent the Greater Cincinnati International Airport.Boone County Property Valuation Administration www.boonecountypva.org, Kenton County Property Valuation Administration www.kentonpva.org A large sector of the city known as " North Central Erlanger" commonly referred to the area between Erlanger Rd. near Super Bowl, and Rosary Dr. near Eagle Ridge Apartments. This area includes low income apartment housing such as Greenfield, Town & Country, Willow Glen, and Eagle ridge, as well as stretch of Riggs Ave. between Erlanger Rd. And Rosary Dr. This is an impoverished area, far more than surrounding neighborhoods and cities. The North Central Erlanger area is known for increasing crime rates, and increasing poverty rates. Economy Toyota Boshoku America has a major manufacturing plant in Erlanger. The United States Playing Card Company's corporate headquarters are also located here. Perfetti Van Melle, an Italian confectionery manufacturer, manufactures candy such as AirHeads here. There is a global shipping centre here as well, often used to send international online purchases. References External links * Official Erlanger City Website Category:Cities in Kentucky Category:Cities in Kenton County, Kentucky